More Logos and Spoofs
More Logos and Spoofs … Paramount Home Video Logo (1979-1980) Logo: First, we see the Paramount Home Video logo over a dark blue background, which shows for about 10 seconds. Then we see the logo fade to the warning screen, which shows for about 2 seconds longer. FX/SFX: The dark blue background. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. This logo can be seen on DVDs from 1979 to 1980. However, since this is an older logo, you will have very low chances of finding it. Scare Factor: None. Paramount Pictures Logo (1995-2006) Logo: We see a mountain next to a lake. Many stars come and circle the mountain. Then, we see the word ‘’Paramount’’ appear on the screen, followed by ‘’A VIACOM COMPANY’’ with a straight line above it. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very common. It appears on numerous DVDs from 1995 to 2006. Scare Factor: None. Acid Trip Warning Screen Warning: We see the warning screen on a background that changes colors. First, it is green, then it is blue, then it is pink, then it is purple, then it is red, then it is yellow, then it is green again. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. It might appear on DVD releases from 1989 to 1990. Scare Factor: None to low. The changing colors might catch some off-guard. Pixar Logo on a Purple Background (Video) Video: A lamp hops slowly onto the scene. He looks at the I, and then lands on it. He tries to crush the I, but nothing happens. He tries hopping faster, but that doesn’t work, either. Then the entire Pixar logo catches fire, and the letters and the lamp fall down. We then scroll up to some kind of company name. FX/SFX: The purple background, and the lamp attempting to jump on the I and squish it. Music/Sounds: We hear lots of jumping noises, and then, we hear some fire burning. Availability: Only shows as a video. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The letters catching fire might scare some. Allicht Pixar Logo (Video) Video: We see something that resembles a pistol hopping onto the screen. As he turns around to look at the I, he makes lots of noises. He leans down and blows up the I, causing it to fly off the screen. The pistol looks at the viewer and makes more noises. With one more hop, he takes the I’s place on the ‘’ALLICHT’’ logo. He turns around and makes himself into an ‘’I’’. FX/SFX: The background, and the pistol successfully getting rid of the I. Music/Sounds: Impossible to describe. See Video above. Availability: Only shows as a video. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The blowing up of the I might startle some. The Stickman and the Pixar Logo (Video) Video: We see a stickman walk up to the screen. He stops walking and looks at the ‘’I’’. He picks it up and throws it away, and then takes its place. The stickman looks at the viewer, and then removes his own head. After that, he crosses his arms. FX/SFX: The background, and the stickman getting rid of the I. Music/Sounds: None. This video has no audio. Availability: Only shows as a video. Scare Factor: None to low. The stickman removing his head might catch some off-guard. Boarini Pixar Parody (Video) Video: We see a jar of paint, which is green. A hammer appears and lands on the jar of paint, causing it to unleash a blotch of paint at the camera, in turn causing the screen to turn green. A splatter sound is heard next as a green paint splotch appears on a black background, next to some words. Then we see the ‘’BOARINI’’ logo as a lamp, on top of a vase, skids to the scene. He stops and looks at the first ‘’I’’, and then jumps on it. But then, the vase explodes, causing some of the letters to be damaged or knocked over. The stunned lamp looks left and right, then looks at the camera. FX/SFX: Impossible to describe. See Video above. Music/Sounds: Impossible to describe. See Video above. Availability: Only shows as a video. Scare Factor: Low to high. The paint covering the screen, as well as the explosion, might scare some viewers. Category:0000 Category:Useless Spam Category:Spam pages